a new begining, a new love
by dracoismyprice
Summary: i want to co write this with some one.......... r&r and email me at if yuo want to take on my plot
1. welcome to the home

Draco Malfoy was missing something in his life... Everything he wanted seemed to be gone. All his friends and family deserted him when he turned against the Dark Lord. He was promised to be hidden safe from the Dark Lord and was taken to a secret place where the "order" was hiding those who turned to there side. After the end of term of his sixth year he was taken and hidden. He spent his summer in solitude kept hidden from the rest of the outside world. Being the only one not in the Wesley family living in the house he was an outcast, not because the were not accepting but because he was to ashamed of himself to come to talk to them. So he spent his summer alone.

One morning he awoke to cries of laughter outside his door in the hall way. He herd Rons voice cry "Hermione, Harry! I've missed you both so much this old house has been bloody boring with out you."

"we have missed you to, who else is here" asked Harry.

"Just the rest of the family and the occasional order people you no how it is…… oh and I forgot to tell you Malfoy is here as well"

"Well this will be an interesting rest of our summer…….." even though Hermione sounded sarcastic inside she was secretly a little excited about the idea of spending 1 whole week with him before the star of term.

Ron and Harry looked at her with a sad expression on there faces.

"what! What aren't you two telling me" sad Hermione

"well… ummm" stated Ron

"what he means to say is that well me and ron have been invited to go to Hogworts early because our Qidditch team need practice and you no how it goes. We cant say no."

A sad look erupted on her face but she understood that harry and ron cared a lot about the sport and they needed the time to ready themselves for the rest of the season...

"well ok it seams to me that I don't have a choice in the matter so good luck and have fun…….im a little tired so im going to my room"

"well were leaving in a hour so you wont see us till next week…….. have fun"

looking at them as she walked away she gave them a very sarcastic grin……looking at the door where she new that her new roommate sleeped. Or so she thought………

wow thinking to himself I can believe that im going to be stuck here with that mudblood Granger……. And he couldn't help feeling a little happier maybe his summer was about to get a little bet more exciting as he drifted back off to sleep.

In the next room Hermione was tossing and turning trying to fall asleep. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about him! The boy who hated her since there frist day at school. And she had returned the hate for she never liked him all that much. But something changed this summer she suddenly felt something other than hate towards him and somehow managed to fall asleep.

Draco awoke with a hard knock on his door……

He scrabbled out of bed and opened the door… standing there looking shocked was Hermione holding a tray of food. "ummm you missed breakfast and I was sent to bring you this……..also I wanted to talk if thats ok"

With a wide yawn Draco replied with a srug and led the way in to his messy room. There were clothes and school books thrown around the room and suddenly he felt very embarrassed feeling her looking around the room then back at him… " ya its not clean but anything is better that whole in the ground you were born in"

"excuse me you don't have to be rude"

he couldn't help looking at her she had changed a lot over the summer now 17 she had finally grown into her self. She was still short only 5'2 but everything else was extremely well developed for such a short time. Her hair was beautifully long and shinny and her tight shirt and pants framed her body beautifully.

She was aware of him looking at her and felt chills going throughout her body. She had never felt this way before and as he admired her features she took it upon herself to do the same to him. She noted that he had grown quite a bit over the past year now towering over her at 6'2 and his beautifully built body was visible because all he was wearing was a black pair of briefs that made it quite obvious that he was well endowed. She blushed suddenly and looked up at him he caught her looking at him and smirked.

Feeling bold he walked closer to her and softly but strongly "im sorry for what I said before……. I didn't mean it its just a habit that I really have to break now that im on you side. you have changed a lot Hermione. Your different or maybe its just that I feel different around you.."

A little embarrassed she looked away from the ground and stared at his wonderfully beautiful gray blue eyes of deep mystery. "ya I believe you have changed to in a good way. I feel tension between us and I don't think it has anything to do with the dark times were in."

Hearing this he stepped so close that they were now touching and he grabbed her and pulled him so close that she could feel his heart beet against her chest. She laid his mouth on hers and gave her a sweet kiss. Suddenly shocked and embarrassed she pulled away and ran into the hall slamming the door behind her. He lloked at the door hoping that she would come back but he relised that she wouldnt. he wondered what had rose his intrest in her because obviously she was till the same googy good hermione granger hes always known. a little bit anoyed and a little bit sad he made his way back to bed not touching now the cold plate of food that she brought for him.


	2. im sorry

Draco spent his next few days in his room only leaving for meals and bathroom trips. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he was at home and the memory of his father beating him almost to the point of death. His thoughts of the painful Caticus curse in his mind every time he let his mind wonder into a dream. He tried to think about other things happy things but his mind always came back to the dreadful last night at his parents house.

When he forced his mind to think about other things the only thing he could think about was the incident with Hermione. She was now avoiding him and he was avoiding her. On the rare occasion that they caught the other looking their way they would sit and stare for a minute or two before the other turned away. Draco couldn't remember a time where he thought about a member of the opposite sex so much and never acted on it. Two days had gone buy and not even once had he even tried to talk to her. He was getting nervous and he new he had to talk to her soon.

Later in the day Draco stepped out of his room and was on his way walking to the loo when he saw Hermione walk out of her room. She was walking in his direction so he casually walked a bit slower. finally when she had seemed to catch up to him he stopped her.

"ummm Hermione do you think I can talk to you for a sec."

she looked at him with a shy but stern look on you face, roled her eyes and looked away. "I suppose you can."

"well ok," "well I wanted to known why you ran away when I kissed you the other day?"

she looked at him and hesitated before replying "well isn't it obvious I mean I have never even had a desent conversation with you and you go and kiss me!" now looking very angry and he face slightly turning read she started to shout. " and you have the nerve to take my first kiss! I don't even like you Draco! Why would you try to kiss me!"

her fist kiss! Oh my god what have I done. He had no idea she had never been kissed now he suddenly felt worse than he had befor.

With that she turned to walk away but he caught her arm and helg it tightly in his grip. Unable to walk away now she only screamed some more. "let go of me Malfoy! I'm going to hex you if you don't release my arm!"

"befor I let go of you I want to say something."

"well hurry up what is it that you have to say?"

"I am extremely sorry. I had no idea that that would be your first kiss. I real terrible now. I want you to know that I will make it up to you. I don't want you to hate me any more Hermione."

He paused for a moment then working from his instincts pulled her close to him. She didn't try to get out of his grip so he took it as a sign that she was excepting his apology. With that he embraced her. "I am sorry again."

He held heer for a while in his arms until she calmed down. " thank you for apologizing. I still don't like you but at least now I know that you can be a kind gentlemen." And with that she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. Her released his hold on her and she turned to walk back to her room.

Draco watched her leave and finally made his way to the bathroom. He took a long hot shower and relaxed his brain.

He made his way to his room and finally content drifted off to a pleasant dreamless sleep.

Hermione however wasn't so lucky. She couldn't stop thinking about him!

What is going on with me. I cant fall for draco malfoy I mean he is everything I despise. But is he really I mean he did turn to our side and he has made it clear to me that he is trying to be a nice boy. Can I really trust him?

_Of course you can! He apologized didn't he? _

I guess but can I really trust his apology I mean he didn't say he wouldn't try and kiss me again.

_Maybe its because you never told him you didn't want him to kiss you again._

I didn't? why is that?

_Probably because you do want him to kiss you again! Duh!_

Whatever what do you no. im not going to listen to you.

_Hermione don't be stupid I am you._

Ok well then I guess im not going to listen to myself.

And with that Hermione retired to a very bad, uncomfortable night of sleep. Unable to stop dreaming of a cretin someone in the next room…….


	3. Dumbledores plan

The next morning Hermione woke to a knock at her door. He struggled out of bed and stood. She was unable to stand straight due to the lack of sleep in a very uncomfortable position. She unhappily made her way to the door and struggled to open her eyes as she opened the door.

"yes!" she felt very embarrassed as she looked up and saw who stood in front of her.

"oh excuse me Ddumbledore, um I didn't no it was you I thought it was someone ……."

With a twinkle in his eye he looked at her "oh quite all right, quite all right!" he was beaming down at her and smiling sweetly. "well miss. Granger there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I am assuming that you have already noticed that young Mr. Malfoy is also staying here at the house for the rest of the summer. Well now I understand that you and Mr. Malfoy have had you differences in the past but now that he has come to our side I would love if you would make the effort to be kind to Mr. Malfoy and for a friendship with him. Who knows maybe more huh?

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "ummm I suppose so I mean it wouldn't hurt to try. Anything to help you and the order."

"well excellent then" he was smiling even wider now. "well I know that you letters from Hogwarts haven come yet. I have decided to drop them off seeing that im already here! Kill to birds with one stone I always say! Well here you are."

He handed her long awaited Hogwarts acceptance letter that she had been waiting for all summer. she saw that it was in a bigger envelope then usual. She enthusiastically ripped the package open. She looked at the letter and her eyes drifted over it more than one time. She looked up at him with a excited smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"oh Professor! Thank you so much! I cant believe it! Who is the head boy. Harry or ron?"

"well I thought about them but then I decided to go for the boy with equal grades and brains as you my dear. To heads are better than one especially when both are quite smart! So I decided to give it to Draco." Her face suddenly dropped. "now I am aware you have had you differences in the past but I do believe you are the girl that can bring him around. I am assuming that you also know that now that Mr. Malfoy is on our side he can not risk living in the Slytherin dorms. He will most likely be totally exiled from them. So then now that you are fully aware of the situation at hand I am assuming you understand and agree with my decision of asking you to be friends with Draco. I also understand that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are not going to like this but you always set at good example to there stubbornness and eventually convince them to be friends with draco as well. Well now that will be all. Oh and brfor I forget here take Dracos letter to him please."

And with that he gave her a smile and a nod and with a blink of and eye he was gone.

Hermione stood for a while comprehending everything that had jus happened. She now had the task at hand of befriending Malfoy her sworn enemy. Then again that might not be such a bad thing after all that had happened over the week and she did have to admit to herself that she felt a strong attraction and bond towards him. Well since she was put into this situation she decided to make the best of it.

Draco awoke from a peaceful sleep with a grin on his face he felt happy for the first time in a long time. Suddenly his door opened. He looked up and for a second he thought he was dreaming. Standing ten feet away was the woman he had been dreaming about all night long. Hermione looked tired and sloppy but he thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Mal.. I mean Draco." She looked like she was at a loss for words and he smiled. "umm well Dumbledore came by and dropped this off for you. Congratulations you as well as well as me have been appointed head boy and girl."

"Wonderful. Is that all?"

"Well ya… um that all I had to say" and with that she turned around but suddenly turned back. "actually wait I do have something to say. Draco I want us to be friends. It seams like we will be living together for a long time and well I want us to become close and be able to tell each other thing you no be close……."

He paused for a minute before speaking. "well Hermione I think that is a great idea."

"really." She sounded surprised that he had agreed.

"well ya. I really like you Hermione and I no its hard to believe considering our past but its true. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me tomorrow to Digon ally? I was hoping you would it could be a date." He suddenly looked very shy and vulnerable.

"Draco I think that would be very nice. Thank you."

"well great!" he stepped off his bed and walked over to her and placed his arms around her. He pulled her towards him. He stroked her back gently making little heart shaped designs with his fingertips. They stood there for a long time and she let him caress her back willingly. He started moving his hands up her back then softly over her neck to her face. He lifted her chin to his face and gently pressed his lips to hers. She let out a soft mone. She slightly opened her mouth just enough so his tongue slipped in. His tongue twirled with hers for a long time. Finally he pulled away both of them took a moment to catch there breaths.

"wow that was wonderful. Draco I really must go now though I don't think a trust myself with you." A little laugh escaped her lips.

"well I cant promise I can control myself around you so I think it would be best that you did go I think ill see you later. And were still on for tomorrow right?"

"Of course Draco absolutely." Well with that she gave him a hug and turned away. She turned her face back to him and gave him a seductive wink. "bye Draco."

All Draco could do was swallow. And she let out a little laught at his loss of words and walked away.

Wow this girl was really something else. He didn't understand what he felt towards her but he wasn't complaining he had never felt this way because of a female before. Now if only It were tomorrow…………….


	4. the date

Hermione and Draco met each other in the living room early the next morning both were quite egger to start there days in Digon Ally. Hermione greeted him with a warm long hug.

She seemed to linger there in his arms longer that necessary. Draco was ecstatic about this. Hermione must like me. This is proof isn't it? Yes I think it is.

"well Hermione are you ready to go?" he gave her a big smile.

"oh yes I am very excited there are so many things I want to buy."

They both made there way to the dusty old fire place grabbed a handful of floo powder each and both souted "Digon Ally!" together.

They arrived in Digon Ally at the Quidditch store. They spend a few minutes looking around before they decided that they needed to get to there real shopping.

A few hours later after the had bought all there quills, robes, spell books, and personal items the spent tims walking around the street holding hands as the walked. It was an extremely hot summer day with a light breeze. Everything seemed just right.

"its hot today."

"ya it is, hey I have a great idea! How bout you buy me ice cream!"

he smiled down at her and admired her appearance. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail. She was sweating a little bit around her forehead, but he tought she looked like an angle. "Hermione ill buy you anything you want."

She let out a little giggle. "well I want ice cream!"

"ice cream It is then."

They sat enjoying each others company for a long time. They joked and talked about a lot of things. Draco asked her about her life, and she asked him about his in return. They were having a wonderful time together.

"Draco I no this sounds dumb, but I feel very close to you. I feel closer to you then I have about any other person." She suddenly felt very embarised an looked down at the ground.

"Hermione I feel close to you as well. These last to days have been wonderful. Im glad we will be able to go back to Hogwarts and still be friends."

"Just friends……oh." Her grin suddenly turned into a frown.

Before Draco could reply herd a very sarcastic voice he had hoped never to here again. "Draco im so happy that you have turned into such a wonderful son!. You have accomplished so much my boy. Shall I name them all. You have abandond your family, gone to live with the people who put me into jail, and now you have mudbloods as friends! Wonderful."

Draco looked up to see his very mad faters face in front of him thankfully he was alone. He looked over to Hermione and she looked hurt. "father I do not want you talking like that ever. This was my choice. You can not make me a death eater I would rather die than be one!"

"I see this mudblood bitch has rotted your brain. Be careful with her Draco if you get her pregnant your children will be impure gits."

With a flash Draco was up in his fathers face. He looked angrier than ever. His face was in a deep frown and then he started to yell very loudly. "I never want to here you say that about my _girl friend _ever again! If you even so much a blink an eye at her I will hurt you. I hate you and all you stand for. I never want to see you again. I wish you to die!"

"Likewise Draco I will hurt you." And with that he was gone.

Hermione had so many thoughts racing through her brain. Draco had just referred to her as his girl friend. Did he really mean it? I am not going to ask him that, that is embarrassing. He did seam very angry when her father called her foul names and made fun of her and Dracos unborn children, not that there would be any.

Draco was thinking for a long wile. He was still very angry at his father. How dare he call Hermione those evil names. He was remembering all that had been said. "_i never want to here you say that about my girl friend……" _he had called her his girl friend. He suddenly turned red. What if she didn't want to be his girl friend? They had only been civil to each other for two days. Was he moving to fast? He looked up at her, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hermione, ummm about what I said I didn't mean it to come out like that. And if you don't want to be my girl friend I would understand." He looked hurt and sorry.

She looked up. As soon as these words came out of his mouth she threw herself on top of him. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The sat there for a long time until they both realized that the where in Digon Ally giving everyone a nice show. They both turned read and Draco was first to speek. "would you like to have dinner here at the Leakey Caldron with me?"

"I would love to. Your turning out to be a very nice boy friend."

The stood up hand in had and made there way to dinner. They had a very nice evening together and both treated themselves to a few drinks with dinner. They were so happy together that after dinner both stood up and when to the nearest corner. Draco found her lips easily in the dimly lit room. He gave her forceful but loving kisses. After a while his hands started moving up and down exploring her body. Hermione moned with pleasure when his hands reached her breast. He caressed her nipple and moved his mouth down to her neck.

"wait Draco…. I think we should stop. We need to get home and I don't want to get carried away."

"ya ok I guess. I don't want you to do anything your not conforale with." As he said this she detected a hint of sadness in his voice for he obviously wanted to continue.

"well lets go then."

And with that the made there way home.

Once they arrived back and gimland place Draco walked Hermione to her room. "well I no that I want us to go slow but I was wondering if you would sleep with me tonight. I mean if you would actually sleep?"

Dracos sprits suddenly lifted. "Hermione I already told you I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. I would love to spend the night with you." She opend her door and led him in. she took off her dress that she was wearing and was left only in her bra and underwear. He looked at her shocked. "umm Hermione?"

"I sleep in my underwear. Do you mind?"

he gave a large gulp. "no! I don't mind." He ripped off his clothes and was left in his breefs. He followed her to the bed and they both got in. after a while of him drawing and running his hands up and down her back the both fell to a very deep sleep full of dreams.


	5. a family in a flash

Hermione and Draco slept with out sturring. The were quite peaceful unaware of there company sitting in the chair near there bed watching them sleep. After a while the intruder made himself known.

"ehhmm ehmmm, excuse me Hermione, Draco?"

With the sound of there names herd they woke at lightning speed. Draco looked up and saw a unhappy looking professor Dumbledore. He looked over at Hermione and saw her sliding deeper into the blankets trying to cover herself up. He was aware that this looked rather bad from the professors point of view.

"ummm professor its not what you think, Hermione and I…………"

"Draco what you and Hermione do is none of my concern. This is not why I have come and it is surly not the reason why I am upset."

Hermione look up with concern on her face. "professor? What are you talking about?"

"there has been an attack."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her she took a moment befor she could speek. "a…a…an attack? On who professor?"

"im sorry to say that death eaters invaded Hogwarts last night. The were after Harry and Ron. They managed to destroy half the school and all the teachers are dead except my self and professor Snape.

Draco grabed Hermione and pulled her to him. She was now frantically weeping in his chest. Draco took it opon himself to question the professor.

"professor whats happed to Harry and Ron then."

"yes well Harry and Ron happened to be out practicing Quidditch at the time of the attack. I was not present at the school so I didn't no about the attack. As soon as I herd I apperated there. Thanfully they were on there brooms and flew outside of the Hogwarts grounds and apperated to a safe place."

Hermione sighed in relief. "thank Merlin. There ok then?"

"yes they are a little shaken up but they will be fine. Unfortunately all but one of the rest of the team have been killed. Young Ginny is also alive and she is safe with them."

"oh that god Ginny is ok. Professor what would you like us to do? When can we go see Harry? What will happen now? Will Hogwarts reopen?..."

"so meny questions. I wish I could give you the ansers to all but I cant." He paused for a long time deep in thought. " as well as the attack on Hogwarts there were more attacks last night. Last night the death eaters killed many muggle borns and there parents. There where a few that managed to get away but now unfortunately are orphans. Precisely three children survived. One young Courtney she is three. Little Fred hes 4 and his baby sister, Nikki shes two months old. Now all the other muggle born children are dead as well as there parents. Now this is not all. There have been attacks everywhere. Twenty ministry workers and there family's are dead as well. I belive that these attacks are going to continue."

Hermione was unable to speek. She was crying into dracos arms. Draco looked into Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke. "what will happen now professor?"

"well Draco evry wiserding family has been advised to go into hiding and have a secret keeper to be safe."

"what about the people who don't have familys such as me and Hermione?"

"well I wanted to ask you and Hermione now that you have come of age to go into hiding together. I want you to take care of the children that come into this house. This house will be made into an orphanage or a foster home to those children in need and for the perents who fear for there lives and wish to keep there children safe. I have already consulted Harry and he has aloud this to happen. He will not be using his home for some time for him, Ron and Ginny have gone into hiding with the rest of the Weasly family."

"Absolutely professor. What ever you wish of us we will do."

"I am glad Draco. I have enchanted this house so you and the children will be safe here. I also would like if you and Hermione would be married.

Hermione looked like she was in shock it was a wonder that she could speak. "professor if you wish we will be married. When will this happen?"

"Now I have brought the children and the wedding papers. Now if you please sign here and put on these rings………. Thank you now your all set you are married. The children are all in there beds in the next room I have enchanted it into a nursery you now being there foster parents can change it if you wish. Now please do whatever is in your power to keep these children safe. You are now there parents for the time being and I thank you to for eing so brave. I am you secret keeper as well as the Weaslys. You may not be able to see them for quite a long time but I hope you understand that it is for everyone's protection. Well I will see you soon. Im sure there will be more children. Keep safe."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Draco? what do we do now, im only seventeen and your only eighteen now were married and have three children soon to have more what to we do now?"

"I no it's a lot to hangle love but we can do it. Your strong you can handle this. Now I think we should go see the children."

The walked out of there room and walked to the door next to theirs. Hermione opened the door and what she saw was amazing to her own eyes. She saw a beautiful nursery it was magical the walls were enchanted like the Hogwarts ceilings to look like the sky. There was a crib and two little beds all in a row. There where to children on the floor playing happily with a mountain of toys the looked up as the saw Draco and Hermione come into the room.

The little boy looked up and ran to Hermione. And she bent down to squeeze him into a motherly hug.

"are you my new momy and dady?" the little boy said with a tear in his eye.

Hermione looked close to tears again. "yes sweety we are." She gave hima hug and kissed his head.

Draco was amazed to find out that his and Hermione's parenting skills seemed to be programmed into them. Suddenly Hermione new how to cook and clean and now Draco new how to change a dipper and how to love a child. Draco was happy and found himself loving the feealing of being married and having children to care for. Every night him and Hermione tucked there children into bed then went to there room themselves not forgetting that they needed time alone together as well. They were in the middle of a passionate moment together one night when Dumbledore suddenly appeared into there room.

"I am happy to see that things are doing good? How did you like the parenting skills that I gave you? Is everything running smoothly with the children?"

Hermione was beaming and bubbling with laughter. " everything is going wonderful the children are a dream come true and I love them so much. Im so happy and I feal a little bit guilty because of fealing so great when so much is going on every where else."

"its wonderful news. Now I have some more news to tell you. Five more children are now in your care. They are all brothers and sisters of age 4 to age 9. enjoy."

And he was gone. With that they herd wailing and crying in the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

If anyone would like to co write this story email me! I love what I came up with but that was like a year ago and I am I need of help! Email me with ideas of what to happen and everything! If anyone has any interesting twists tell me!


End file.
